creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Kopf
Der Kopf steht seit mehreren Tagen in meinem Zimmer und lässt mich einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wenn ich mich ins Bett lege und versuche zu schlafen, starren mich seine Augen an. Sie haben einen bösartigen und unnachgiebigen Blick. Diese Augen treffen einen ganz bestimmten Nerv in meinem Schädel und lösen eine Kaskade von negativen Gefühlen und Gedanken aus. Seitdem er mich beobachtet, höre ich mich allzu oft Dinge denken und sagen, die ich mir nicht erklären kann. Wörter, denen ein gesunder Verstand keinen Sinn abtrotzen kann, schreie ich in den Raum. Ein blasphemischer Rausch überkommt mich und ich springe von meinem Nachtlager auf und krieche über den Boden. Wie ein Insekt, dessen hinterste Gliedmaßen von einem sadistischen Kind zerquetscht wurden, schleppe ich mich mühsam voran, hin zu einer Wand meines Zimmers. Das ist das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, bevor ich mich für einige Stunden in der Leere verliere. Als es das erste Mal geschah, erschrak ich als ich wieder wach wurde. Ich lag mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, meine rechte Wange berührte den Stein. Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte in meinen Schläfen, als ich mich zur Seite rollte und die Augen öffnete und es erblickte. Mein Werk. Das Werk der letzten Nacht. Hunderte, oder gar tausende Linien überzogen das Gestein und bildeten ein Muster aus Symbolen die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Was ich da sah verwirrte mich und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären was es zu bedeuten hatte. Das Pochen in meinen Schläfen wurde stärker und hinzu kam ein Keuchen das schnell zu einem Würgen wurde. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde etwas in meinem Hals stecken und bei jedem Würgen weiter nach oben gedrückt werden. So plötzlich wie das Keuchen und Würgen begonnen hatte, verschwand es auch wieder und ich, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, erhob mich. Ich betrachtete immerzu den Kopf, der immer noch in der Mitte meines kleinen Zimmers auf einem Eichentisch stand und musste daran denken, wie lange es gedauert hatte ihn herzustellen und welche Qualen es mir bereitet hatte. Meine Hände hatten beinahe ununterbrochen geblutet, als Ich ihn im Schweiße meines Angesichts...befreit hatte. Nach einem Tag wollte ich aufhören, mein Körper schrie regelrecht nach einer Pause, einer kurzen Unterbrechung. Aber meine Hände machten einfach weiter. Sie waren unnachgiebig und konnten einfach nicht damit aufhören den Holzklotz mit den schweren Werkzeugen zu bearbeiten um ihn nach... meinem Willen zu formen. Am Ende des zweiten Tages konnte ich die Müdigkeit kaum noch ertragen. Meine Sicht war getrübt, alles war durchzogen von einem Schleier aus Rot und Grau. Das Licht der Glühbirne an der Werkstadtdecke stach mir in die Augen und ich fror. Ich wolle schlafen, doch ich blieb wach und arbeitete weiter, bis ich fertig war. Dann stand er da, und er war beeindruckender und furchteinflößender als in meiner Fantasie. So furchteinflößend, dass ich beinahe augenblicklich erschauerte. Ich strich über seinen glatten Schädel und war gerührt. Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht wenn man an einer Sache arbeitet... vor allem wenn es sich dabei um eine wichtige Sache handelt... und sich ganz dem schöpferischen Prozess hingibt. Zeit scheint nichts weiter als eine Illusion zu sein, die dem menschlichen Geist entspringt. Langeweile nur ein Mangel an Betätigung. Für mich gibt es keine Zeit und keine Langweile, nur Resultate. Eine schier endlose Kette von Ereignissen an deren Ende der Stillstand wartet. Die totale Ereignislosigkeit. Der Tod. Ich habe mein Werk mit all der Behutsamkeit, die ich im Stande war aufzubringen, in mein Zimmer getragen. Ich bin die große Treppe hinaufgestiegen und hielt bei jedem noch so kleinen Knarzen des Holzes inne und sah mich vor, ja nicht in die Lücken zu tappen und zu stürzen. Dem Kopf durfte nichts passieren! Unter keinen Umständen. Ich tastet mich im Dunkeln durch den Korridor, der in mein Arbeitszimmer führte und strich dabei unentwegt mit meiner rechten Hand über die Wand, die mit der Raufasertapete, du weißt schon, die, die zu guten Stücken abgerissen ist und schmutzige Backsteinlücken preisgibt. Du erinnerst dich? Nein? Du kennst mich gar nicht? Was?nein! das kann nicht sein! Wie dem auch sei; Als ich das Ende des Korridors erreichte, stieß ich die Tür zu meinem Arbeitszimmer auf und stellte den Kopf auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich war völlig erschöpft und ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen. Meine Augen begannen zu tränen und ich betrachtete voller Stolz mein Werk. Hatte es je etwas Schöneres gegeben, als dieses mächtige, hölzerne Ungetüm, das mich da anblickte? Die tiefen Höhlen, die ich in meiner Raserei in das Holz getrieben hatte, starrten mich an und machten mich froh. Was bedeuten diese unsagbar rätselhaften Symbole? Mittlerweile sind alle Wände meines Zimmers, der Boden und auch die Decke übersät mit jenen mysteriösen Zeichen. Der Kopf scheint mich zu verhöhnen. Sein Blick hat sich verändert. Er hat einen Teil seiner Bösartigkeit eingebüßt. Stattdessen wirkt er nun zusehends trauriger. Acht Tage ist es nun her dass ich das letzte mal etwas gegessen habe. Der Kopf lässt mich nicht und ich habe die Kontrolle über meine rechte Hand verloren. Schmerzen sind ein ständiger Begleiter meiner Person geworden. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal geschlafen habe, geschweige denn wie lange ich es noch ohne Schlaf aushalte. Gerade in diesem Moment, da ich diese Zeilen schreibe, taumle ich durch mein Arbeitszimmer. Glücklicherweise tippe ich mein Geschreibsel im Nachhinein immer ab und darüber kannst du froh sein! Ich selbst habe gerade meine Schwierigkeiten damit, meine Schrift zu entziffern. Was den Gesichtsausdruck des Kopfes betrifft, so habe ich mich geirrt, vielmehr lag ich vollkommen falsch. Er wirkt nicht traurig...wie konnte ich das nur jemals annehmen...nein, er wirkt durch und durch durchtrieben und er grinst immerzu...ja, er grinst. Gestern habe ich die Fenster mit dunkler Zeichenpappe zugeklebt und sehr darauf geachtet, alle Ritzen durch die Sonnenlicht in mein Zimmer fallen könnte, zu überkleben. Natürliches Licht brennt in meinen Augen und ich kann es kaum ertragen. Die Klänge des lebendigen Tages, des Tages dort draußen in meiner Nähe zu hören… Nein, das ist Folter! Stille, ich brauche Stille! Absolute Stille! Damit ich mich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren kann... ja...das Wesentliche... auf den Kopf. Auf die Zeichen, die Ruhe... Meine Gedanken, sie sind laut.. viel zu laut und kämpfen gegen die Ruhe. Es ist reichlich ungewöhnlich, zumindest für meine Begriffe, vom Ungewöhnlichen... dass mich überhaupt kein Hungergefühl plagt... noch nicht einmal ansatzweise. Nein, tatsächlich fühle ich mich sogar ausgesprochen satt. Es wirkt so, als ob der Kopf mich satt machen würde. Allein das betrachten seiner Form, seiner Ausarbeitung, die mich viel Mühe und Zeit gekostet hatte, all das scheint jegliches Hungergefühl zu vertreiben oder es gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen. Er macht mich satt... der Kopf ist gnädig. Seit ein paar Stunden... ich vermute zumindest dass es Stunden waren... mein Zeitgefühl lässt mich momentan leider viel zu oft im Stich, bitte verzeih, seit Stunden flüstert der Kopf in mein Ohr und verspricht mir, dass er mich schlafen lässt, und dafür bin ich Ihm auch sehr dankbar, doch nun höre ich beständig seine dröhnende Stimme in meinem Kopf. Das mag sich paradox anhören; aber so ist es, er flüstert und dennoch dröhnt seine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Der Kopf spricht eine Sprache die ich noch niemals zuvor gehört habe, kein Laut gleicht dem anderen. Keine jene für Sprachen üblichen Wiederholungen lassen sich erkennen. Es ist beinahe so, als würde jedes mal ein neues Wort erfunden werden. Heute habe ich eine Ratte in einer Zimmerecke entdeckt, sie saß ganz still auf einem Fleck, rührte sich nicht und starrte mich an. Dann begann sie zu laufen und der Kopf sah sie ebenfalls...wahrscheinlich hatte er sie schon vor mir gesehen...ja, ich bin mir sicher er wusste die ganze Zeit, dass die Ratte da war... dass sie sich in mein Arbeitszimmer geschlichen hatte, ein ungebetener Gast, der nicht seine Zeche zahlen wollte! Nein, nein, nein.. man muss die Zeche immer zahlen, ja, ja, ja... allerdings! Kaum hatte sie ein paar Schritte mit ihren kleinen Stummelbeinchen über das Holz getan, da blieb sie auch schon vor dem Kopf stehen und begann, ihn statt mir anzustarren. Die tiefen Augenhöhlen des Kopfes starrten zurück, die Ratte dachte wohl dass sie den Kopf herausfordern könne, dass sie schlauer sei als er... ja, das dachte sie wohl, das dachte sie wohl... sie starb! Weil der Kopf es so wollte. Wie sie starb, war unheimlich interessant, eine wirklich verrückte Angelegenheit, wenn du mich fragst. Sie begann immer und immer wieder, von einer Zimmerwand zur anderen zu laufen. Das war das Programm, das in ihr ablief und das wohl der Kopf ihr eingeflüstert hatte, so wie er mir Dinge einflüstert...nein, bei der Ratte war es etwas anderes gewesen! Sie lief und lief gegen die Wand, bis ihre kleiner Kopf ganz platt war und sie nicht mehr laufen konnte. Die Wand wurde ganz rot. Tja.. es konnte wohl nur einen Kopf im Raum geben der funktionierte... der gut funktionierte, aber hey! Ich habe doch auch einen gut funktionierenden Kopf.. Keine Sorge. Keine Sorge! Habe ich mir heute Morgen gesagt, als ich wach wurde und gesehen habe dass der Kopf nicht mehr an seinem angestammten Platz stand. Er wird schon bald wieder zurück sein. Bestimmt hatte er etwas ganz furchtbar Wichtiges vor... etwas ganz Bedeutendes zu tun. Ich verstehe die Sprache immer noch nicht in der Er zu mir spricht aber ich weiß dass Er mir noch nicht erlaubt hat das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich kann das Zimmer erst wieder verlassen, wenn alles vorbereitet wurde und ich bereit bin. Wenn man nämlich nicht bereit ist passiert etwas ganz schreckliches. Tom war nicht bereit gewesen. Er wollte einfach nicht hören... Wie seltsam es ist, wieder nach all den vergangenen Tagen seit seinem.. seinem 'GEHEN' , wieder seinen Namen auszusprechen, wenn auch nur in Gedanken.. und erst recht ihn Buchstabe für Buchstabe zu Papier zu bringen! Ich konnte bis zu jenem Tag stets seine Schritte hören. Das laute Trippelditrapp-Trippelditrapp!' eine Etage über mir, wo er sich ein paar Tage nachdem es ihm Der Kopf durch die Wände befohlen hatte, in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Dann hatte das Trippeln aufgehört und Die große Stille war eingekehrt. Was wohl aus ihm geworden war? Sicher geht es ihm jetzt viel.. viel besser...oder es geht ihm garnicht mehr. Gerade eben wurde mir mitgeteilt dass ich bereit bin. Oh, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie aufgeregt ich bin, Seit über einer Stunde sitze ich nun schon auf dem Boden und wippe hin und her, hin und her. Ich höre gerade den Vögeln dabei zu wie sie sich ihr Genick am harten Fensterglas brechen. Zehn habe ich bisher gezählt. Ich glaube ich werde gleich einen schönen großen Vogel an eine Wand malen; direkt neben diese seltsamen Symbole. Meine liebsten Wachsmailstifte sind bald aufgebraucht.. vor allem das Rot ..ich mag das Rot. Mir wurde aufgetragen mit der Säge zu arbeiten. Als ich wach wurde lag Sie direkt neben meinem Kopf. Der Vogel ist nicht mehr da und jemand hat meine Wachsmalstifte weggenommen. Aber dafür ist ja jetzt die Säge da; ich mag die Säge. Ich muss anfangen, ein großes Rechteck in den Boden zu sägen. Deswegen muss ich jetzt Schluss machen. Die Hälfte ist fertig und ich habe so großen Hunger. Der Kopf hat nämlich seit langem nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Ich wollte einen Vogel essen; weil die doch so appetitlich aussehen mit dem ganzen Rot oder eine Ratte, wegen dem ganz ganz vielen Rot..aber das Rot wurde Braun und das Braun verschwand.. zusammen mit den Ratten und den Vögeln und sogar dem Fenster. Es war wirklich komisch als ich überhaupt kein Tier finden konnte, ich suchte wirklich sehr...kein Vogel, mehr da, keine Fenster mehr da und die Ratten waren auch weg. Ich ging nach Unten und Unten waren auch keine Fenster mehr, unten war nur noch Holz. Holzwände und der Holzboden. Dann habe ich weitergemacht mit dem Sägen. Wenn ich gleich nochmal Säge, dann habe ich es geschafft, aber ich darf noch nicht fertig werden..hat der Kopf gesagt. Als ich wach wurde, war da eine Tafel in meinem Zimmer, eine große Weiße und viele Stifte in ganz vielen Farben. Ich stand lange vor der Tafel und habe überlegt was ich malen könnte, als ich einen Stift in die Hand nahm; den roten natürlich, da hab ich plötzlich fremde Stimmen gehört und ein Klopfen...direkt hinter der Tafel! Ich habe auch geklopft, zurückgeklopft, dann hat jemand gelacht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand über mich lacht und ich glaube, dass tat jemand in diesem Augenblick. Als ich aufgehört hatte zu klopfen lachte keiner mehr. Lachte keiner mehr... Professor, Professor! Das habe ich nun schon mehrmals gehört als ich mit den schönen Stiften auf die Tafel malte. Das und viele Wörter die ich nicht kenne... sie klangen sehr bedrohlich. Fremde Wörter haben in meinen Ohren immer etwas bedrohliches ansich. Doch diese waren besonders bedrohlich. Ich kann sie nur hören, wenn ich ganz nah an der Tafel stehe. Heute sollte ich mit dem Sägen weitermachen. Ich frage mich was dort unten ist. Wenn ich mit dem letzten Stück fertig bin, wird das Holz fallen. Der Kopf steht genau vor dem Rechteck. Ich blicke in seine tiefen Augen und weiß, dass ich weitersägen muss, dass es bald vorbei sein wird. Die Stimmen hinter der Tafel werden immer lauter, das Wort Professor fällt immer häufiger; grade habe ich Hände Beifallklatschen hören. Jetzt muss ich es beenden. Die Säge fühlt sich gut an, habe ich schon gesagt, dass ich die Säge mag? Nein? Ja? Ich mag die Säge. ~James Master Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod